held captive
by ArrowOliver123
Summary: Oliver and Detective Lance are held captive after they escape he becomes part of team Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver's POV **

Oliver was on his way to Verdant. He had just gotten off the phone with felicity saying he would be there soon. When he was just about there he was jumped by 3 guys. He fought them off but not without getting hit a few times in the face. After he knocked them unconscious he ran down and got his arrow suit on. He then went back out to see if there was anyone else there. Whoever those guys were they were good fighters. Oliver walked down the street for a few minutes to see if he could find any clues to where the guys that jumped him had come from. As he was searching for clues a dart hit him making him fall into unconsciousness.

When Oliver woke up he was in an old building with very little light in it chained around his wrist. He also noticed that his jacket mask and hood had been removed. He looked around to see if he could figure out where he was when he noticed someone else in the room. He was looking straight at Detective Lance who was tied to a chair.

**Lance's POV**

Detective Lance was staring at Oliver in shock. He couldn't believe Oliver was the Arrow but what was more shocking was all of his scars. He knew he had them he just didn't expect them to be that bad.

"Oliver?" was all he said as he saw him looking at him. Oliver didn't answer but he could tell he could hear him. It was at least 5 minutes before Oliver said anything.

"Detective, Are you alright?"

"Yeah"

Lance then noticed the cuts on Oliver's face.

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine" Oliver says as he pulls on the chains holding his wrist. He then looks towards the door.

**Oliver's POV**

Oliver watches as three men with masks come into the building. Two of them stand guard by the door as the other one goes over to Oliver. He watches as the man pulls out a knife and stabs it in his shoulder. Oliver lets out a small wince as he felt the knife go into his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter the man that hired us wants you dead" he says as he punches Oliver hard.

The man kept punching him all over. After a few minutes he stopped.

"That's enough for now we will be back" he said as he left with the two guards.

**Lance's POV**

Lance couldn't believe how Oliver hardly even winced as he was being beaten. Despite that he was chained Oliver looked so calm.

"Don't worry everything is going to be ok" Oliver says very slowly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know we are going to get out of here"

Lance watched as Oliver then pulled his arm over to his shoulder then pulled out the knife. He then swung towards him and cut the zip cuffs tying him to the chair. Once he was free Lance stood up and walked towards Oliver just as the door opened and one of the Guards walked in.

**Oliver's POV **

Oliver saw the guard had a needle in his hand filled with some kind of liquid. He then grabbed onto the chain with both hands and started pulling on it. He was climbing to the top. Once he was at the top he left himself fall to the ground as the chain broke. Oliver got up quickly and took the guy out as best as he could. He was moving a lot slower than usual which gave the man the opportunity to stab him with the needle. Oliver fell to his knees struggling to stay conscious. He then looked at Lance and saw him knock the guy unconscious.

"Oliver, Look at me" he heard Lance say as he felt him holding onto him.

Oliver slowly looked to where he heard his voice seeing as he couldn't see very well. Everything now looked blurry.

**Lance's POV **

When Lance saw the look in Oliver's eyes he knew he only had a few minutes before he passed out. He helped him to his feet and sat him in the chair. Lance saw his bow and quiver on the ground and went to get them. When he got over to Oliver he could hear how heavy he was starting to breath. Lance knew he had to get him help before it was to late but he knew he couldn't take him to the hospital so he took out his phone and called Sara. The phone rang 3 times before she answered. Lance then explained everything to her and she then told him she be there as fast as she could. About a minute later lance heard fighting going on outside. He then helped Oliver to his feet as the door opened. Oliver lifted his head up for a second.

"Sara" he said as his eyes then closed as he finally lost consciousness.

**Sara's POV**

Sara ran over to Oliver and her dad when she came into the building just as he said her name. When she saw him pass out she became worried.

"Oliver" she yelled as she felt his face. She was shocked at how warm he was.

"We have to get him out of here" Sara says as she looks at her dad. Lance nodded his understanding. Sara put Oliver's other arm around her shoulder and with her dads help made their way out of there. Once outside Sara went over to the car and laid Oliver down in the back. Lance got in the back with Oliver to keep an eye on him to make sure he was still breathing. Once Sara had turned the car on she started driving to the Arrow cave.

"How's he doing?"

"He's gotten hotter and his pulse is weak"

When Sara heard what her dad said she went as fast as the car would go. They got to the foundry in about a minute. Once the car was stopped Sara got out and went to help Oliver out of the car with her dad's help. They made their way down to where Diggle and Felicity were waiting for them. Once they were down there Diggle grabbed Oliver and laid him down on the medical table.

**Diggle's POV **

After Diggle laid Oliver down he cleaned him up and hooked him up to a heart monitor. He then hooked him up to an IV drip.

"This should hopefully bring down his fever"

"What about his wounds?" Sara asks as she looks from Oliver to Diggle.

"There not to deep only the one by his shoulder is deep and needs stitches" he says as he cleans his shoulder and stitches it.

Felicity then walks over to Oliver and holds onto his hand waiting for him to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oliver's POV**

It had been over three hours and Oliver still hadn't woken up yet. About five minutes later he slowly opens his eyes and his body tenses. Thinking he's still being held captive he starts panicking. He then feels a hand holding him down speaking to him but can't really understand what they are saying.

"Oliver relax your at the foundry your safe"

It takes Oliver a minute to recognize diggle's voice.

"Digg"

"Ya man it's me"

Oliver slowly sits up and looks around. He could see how worried everyone looked.

"I'm fine" he says as he winces a little.

Oliver gets to his feet but as soon as he does he regrets it. He gets so dizzy that he falls.

"Oliver" he hears Diggle yell as he catches him before he hit the ground.

"Ok maybe I'm not fine" he says as he looks up at diggle.

Oliver felt a small hand on his face.

"He's still burning up" Oliver heard Felicity say.

"Oliver look at me"

He slowly looks up at her then starts to feel like the whole room is spinning. When he sees her worried expression he tries to give her a reassuring smile.

"I am going to be alright" he says as he holds onto Digg for support as he gets to his feet. Once on his feet he doesn't let go off Digg.

"Couch"

Diggle helps Oliver to the couch and lays him down.

"Go home I will be fine" he says as he looks at Sara and detective Lance

Sara looks at Oliver then over to Felicity and Diggle

"Call if you need anything"

"We will" they both say together

Sara then leaves with her dad as Oliver then closes his eyes. When he hears the door closes he opens his eyes to look at Digg.

"Any idea what I was injected with?"

"Felicity's working on it"

**Felicity's POV **

Felicity is typing away at her computer desperately trying to found out what Oliver was injected with. She hated seeing him like this. It was at least an hour before she found anything. When she turned around to tell Oliver what she had found she saw that he was fast asleep. Felicity got up and when she got close Oliver woke with a start.

**Oliver's POV**

When Oliver saw that it was just Felicity he calmed down.

"Find anything?"

"Yes you were injected by a drug that cause's dizziness fever and pain. The good news is it will only last a day or two"

Oliver looked at her and made a small smile.

"You should get some rest it's getting late"

Felicity nodded and went over to the cot and laid down. It took Oliver a little while to fall back asleep. It was almost dawn when he woke up screaming in pain. He felt someone holding him down and heard them saying his name but he couldn't focus on the voice through how much pain he was in.

**Diggle's POV **

When Digg heard Oliver screaming like that he ran over to him. By the look on his face and how his body was shaking he could tell the younger man was in a lot of pain. After calling his name a few times and not getting a response Digg held Oliver down so he wouldn't hurt himself. When Oliver didn't fight back he became more worried.

"I am calling Sara"

He heard Felicity say. About five minutes later he heard the foundry door open. By that time Oliver had stopped screaming but his whole body was shaking badly. Sara had come with Detective Lance. Once they both saw Oliver they both went over to him. Sara held Oliver's face in her hands as she tries to reach him.

"Ollie can you hear me"

"Sara" Oliver said it a low and weak voice.

**Oliver's POV **

When Oliver heard Sara's voice he tried focusing on her face. After blinking a few times he managed to look her in the face. He then looked at everyone's faces before turning back to Sara.

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone" He says as he sits up slowly.

Oliver takes a few deep breaths before getting to his feet. Once on his feet he stumbles a little.

"I'm fine" He tells everyone as he goes into the bathroom to get changed. After a few minutes he comes out in a pair of jeans and a shirt on. Its then that he notices Lance there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check to see how you were doing and to give these back to you" Lance told him as he held out the hood and jacket from Oliver's Arrow costume.

"Thank you" He says as he shakes Lance's hand.

"Yeah well I will do anything to keep your secret safe"

"Does that mean you want to join our team?"

Lance nodded.

"You can be my eyes and ears welcome to the team" Oliver says as he smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliver's POV**

It had been a little over a week since he was held captive. Oliver was working out to get his strength back. He was now back to 100 percent. Oliver was at the top of the salmon ladder when the door to the foundry opened. He lightly jumped down and landed on the floor soundlessly.

"Looks like you're feeling better" he heard dig say when he came down the stairs. "We're going to find out who is behind this don't worry"

But Oliver couldn't help but worry. It seems all he does these days is worry. Oliver then put on a shirt and headed up the stairs. When he got outside he blinked a few times to get used to the sunlight. Oliver walked over to where he had his bike parked. He got on it and drove away. He wasn't sure how long he had been driving but he noticed that he was now being followed. He sped up to try and loose them. Once he thought he lost them he parked his bike. He was then jumped by three skilled fighters. Oliver fought them off but they managed to get a couple good hits to his ribs and back. Once the men were unconscious Oliver limped to Sara's which wasn't far from his location. Once he got to Sara's door he knocked.

**Sara's POV **

Sara was inside with her dad when she heard the knock. When she opened the door she saw Oliver looking like he was going to fall over. She opened the door to let him in. She watched as he limped over to the couch and sat down.

"Ollie what happened?"

"I was jumped by three guys and whoever they were they were skilled fighters"

"Do you have any idea why they are doing this?"

"Whoever hired them wants to make me suffer. I know this is just the beginning" Oliver says as he sighs. He was so tired but couldn't sleep.

**Lance's POV**

When Lance saw Oliver limp through the door and over to the couch he knew something was wrong. Then when he saw the look on his face he didn't think he ever saw anyone look that tired. Lance walked over to Oliver and looked at him.

"I'm fine just a little sore"

"You should get some rest" Lance told him.

Oliver shook his head.

"Why not?"

Lance saw how much Oliver tensed up at that question.

"I can't" Oliver says as he looks away.

Sara then walks over to Oliver and takes hold of his hands making him look at her. Once Oliver looks at her she starts speaking to him.

"Look I get that you scared but you have to rest. Don't sleep just lay down and try and relax"

"Ok" Oliver says as he lies down and closes his eyes. Sara then gets up and walks over to Lance.

"Is he asleep?"

"No but he will be soon"

About 15 minutes later Oliver was fast asleep.

**Oliver's POV**

Oliver hadn't meant to fall asleep but he was so tired he couldn't stop himself. About an hour after he fell asleep he started having a nightmare about the night he was kidnapped and tortured. He felt Sara holding him down as he was screaming.

"Oliver"

It took a few minutes for him to open his eyes after he heard her. Once his eyes were opened Sara let go of him as he sat up. He was breathing heavy as he looks around. After a few minutes Oliver starts to relax.

"That's why you didn't want to sleep isn't it?" Lance asks as he looks at him.

"Yes" was Oliver's short answer.

Oliver then slowly got to his feet and made his way to the door.

"I going back to the liar I will call you when I get there"

Sara nods her head as Oliver leaves. Once outside he walks over to where he had parked. He gets on his bike and turns it on. As soon as the bike goes on it explodes throwing Oliver very hard into a nearby brick wall. The last thing Oliver saw was three men dressed in black walking towards him before he lost consciousness.

**Sara's POV**

After Sara heard the explosion she ran outside with her dad following her. She got to where Oliver and saw three men two of which had Oliver.

"Let him go"

"Make us"

The man that didn't have Oliver started fighting her. Once she dealt with him she looked up to see that the men that had Oliver vanished.

"We have to get to the Foundry" She told her dad as they then got in the car and raced there. Once there Sara ran down the stairs and when she saw Felicity and Diggle she ran over to them.

"He's gone, I couldn't stop them"

"We'll find him" Felicity says as she starts typing away at her computer.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked.

"I am tracking his phone"

It took Felicity 15 minutes to be able to track his phone. "Found it, he's in an old warehouse in the glades"

The team the suited up and went to go rescue Oliver.

**Oliver's POV**

When Oliver woke up he was laying on the ground in a windowless room. He only saw one way out. When he stood up he then realized his ankles where chained not giving him much room to move. Someone then came into the room but it was so dark he couldn't tell who it was.

"Who are you what do you want?"

"I want to see you suffer and I am going to make you suffer until you break" the man said with an evil laugh.

He then walked over to Oliver and ripped his shirt off. Oliver then saw that he had a whip in his hands so he knew what was coming before he felt the whip on his back. He felt the whip hit him five times but he held in his screams.

"This is just the beginning" the man said as he then left and locked the door.

Oliver knew his friends were looking for him. That thought gave him strength to not give up. About 15 minutes later the man came back to continue his treatment on Oliver. After being tortured for hours he was finally at his breaking point. The man could see that to so he unlocked Oliver from his chains thinking there was no way he could escape in his condition. Once he was unlocked he fell to the ground hard and winced in pain. As soon as he Left Oliver thought he heard fighting going on outside. When he saw Lance he just stared at him not having the strength to move.

**Lance's POV**

Once Lance saw how Oliver looked he ran over to him. He could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"Can you stand?"

When he saw Oliver shake his head Lance got down to Oliver and carefully helped him to his feet. He heard him groan in pain as he helped him up. Lance saw Oliver keep looking him but not saying anything. He could tell he was really out of it. When they were out of the building he saw Sara and Digg run over to him. Lance was struggling to keep Oliver from falling. Digg then took him from Lance.

**Oliver's POV**

When Oliver was outside he started feeling really dizzy from the light of the sun. He was glad someone was holding onto him otherwise he would have fallen. He looks up at Digg and tries to tell him that he knows who is behind this but all that comes out is a groan of pain.

"Don't try and talk"

Oliver then closes his eyes

"Malcolm" Is all Oliver says as he passes out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diggle's POV **

Digg held onto Oliver as he passed out. He was shocked to find out that Malcolm was still alive but right now he couldn't worry about that. Digg needed to get Oliver help. He was worried about all the injuries that Oliver had sustained.

"We have to get him help fast" Digg says as he felt that his pulse was very weak.

With the help of Sara and Lance they got Oliver into the car and drove to the foundry which was a lot closer then the hospital. One they got to the foundry Lance helped dig bring Oliver down. Sara and Lance hold onto Oliver as dig cleans and stitches up his back. He then lays Oliver down on the steel table and hooks him up to the heart monitor. Diggle knew all they could do now is wait for Oliver to wake up. About three hours later Oliver starts waking up.

**Oliver's POV**

After Oliver opened his eyes he looked around. He slowly sits up but doesn't get off of the table that he was laying on. Diggle walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?"

"I am fine?"

"Why is he doing this?" Felicity asks as she looks at Oliver from where she is sitting.

"He wants to see me suffer"

"Why" Lance asks not being to hold back.

"Because he blames me for the death of Tommy"

"But that wasn't your fault"

"Maybe not"

Oliver then took a few calming breaths. He was starting to feel the need to hit something. Oliver didn't want to show how much emotional pain he was in. He hid it under a mask that only a few people could see through.

**Lance's POV**

Lance was about to ask more questions but one look at Sara told him that Oliver wasn't up to anymore questions right now. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up. "I should get going"

Lance saw Oliver nod letting him know he heard him. Lance then went to his car and drove home.

**Oliver's POV**

After lance left Oliver stood up then walked over to the couch and laid down. He suddenly felt exhausted. Oliver watched everyone out of the corner of his eye. When Felicity lays a blanket over him he smiles the smile that only she manages to bring out. "Thank you"

"Sleep Oliver"

"Ok"

Oliver then closes his eyes. He falls asleep almost instantly. When he woke up in the morning he let out a small moan of pain.

"Oliver" he heard Felicity say in a worried voice.

He slowly opens his eyes then closes them. His head was killing him and the light from the room was making it worse.

"What's wrong?"

"Head hurts"

Oliver heard her go and turn the lights off and come back to where he is. He slowly opens his eyes again and looks at her. "I'm sorry for worrying you"

"This isn't your fault" Felicity tells him as she gives him some water to drink.

Oliver takes the water and drinks it. After a few minutes his head started to not hurt as much. He then sits up on the couch. Felicity then went and sat next to him on the couch.

"How are you feeling and don't say your fine"

Oliver smiled at her before answering. "I've been better"

He lays his head against the back of the couch and closes his eyes. He was only going to closes his eyes for a minute but he ended up falling asleep. When the foundry light went on he opened his eyes and looked around he watched as Diggle came over with some food.

"Oh thank god I'm starving"

"Thought you might be" Digg says as he hands Oliver a burger.

Oliver starts eating it. Once he's finished he gets up and makes it slowly to the bathroom and changes his clothes. After he comes out of the bathroom he goes back to the couch and sits down. Oliver knew it was going to take time for him to heal.

About a week later Oliver was finally healed enough to start working out again. He was now going up and down the salmon ladder. Felicity was watching him as she was running searches on her computer to find out where Malcolm was but so far there was no sign of him. Another week went by before her computer beeped with results.

"Found him"

"Where is he?"

"He's in an abandoned warehouse in the east of the glades"

Oliver then suited up as the Arrow.

"Oliver, be careful"

"I will come back"

"Promise?"

"Yes" Oliver says as he knows he will be back.

He gives Felicity a small reassuring smile before leaving the foundry. Once outside he gets on his bike and drives to the location. After Oliver gets there he carefully looks around the building to see if there were any traps. When he didn't see any he slowly and quietly opened the door. Once inside he sees Malcolm standing in the middle of the room. Oliver slowly walks towards him. He stops about 5 feet from him.

"This ends now"

Malcolm then smiles evilly as he shoots an arrow towards Oliver which he dodges. Oliver shoots a few of his arrows at Malcolm but he manages to knock them out of the way. Oliver then goes over to Malcolm and start using his bow as a weapon. After fighting for a while Malcolm pulls out a gun and shoots Oliver in his arm. Despite being shot Oliver keeps fighting. Malcolm then gets him in a hold he can't break and pulls his bad arm over him head till there's a snapping noise. Oliver manages to get free after struggling for a few minutes. With only one good arm he knew his chances of winning were dwindling down. Despite that fact he kept fighting. Malcolm had dropped the gun and Oliver dove for it. Once he had the gun in his hand he stood to his feet and fired it. The bullet hit Malcolm in the head. As he fell to the ground he pressed a button and the whole warehouse went up in flames. Oliver got low and tried pulling himself to the exit. He was coughing from the smoke of the fire and could barely see. The heat from the fire was making him feel like he was going to pass out. Oliver hardly noticed when a pair of hands had grabbed him and was pulling him out of the warehouse. Once out of the warehouse Oliver looked up and saw Sara with Detective Lance. By now Oliver was coughing really bad and having a hard time breathing.

**Lance's POV **

Lance didn't like the way Oliver's breathing sounding.

"Oliver"

When he got no response he pulled Oliver to his feet and laid him down in the back of his car. He drove to the foundry as fast as he could. Once there Sara got off her bike which she had been following him on and helped him bring Oliver down the stairs.

**Felicity's POV **

When felicity heard the door open she ran over when she saw the shape Oliver was in.

"Oliver" she says in a worried voice.

She sees him lift his head up slightly at the sound of her voice.

**Oliver's POv**

All the Adeline he had while fighting Malcolm had left him. Oliver was now hardly able to lift his head to look at Felicity. He left go of Lance and started walking towards Felicity. After taking a few steps he felt himself starting to fall and being caught by Diggle. Oliver tried to say thank you but he started having a coughing attack making him gasp for aim more then he already was.

**Diggle's POV **

Dig half carried Oliver over to the medical table and laid him down. He then removed his hood and jacket gently. Dig could tell from the angle that his left arm was hanging that it was broken. He then put an oxygen mask on Oliver to help ease his breathing. Dig starts to carefully remove the bullet from Oliver's arm. Once the bullet wound is taking care of he grabs a bottle of water and hands it to Oliver.

"Drink"

**Oliver's POV **

Oliver removes the mask and drinks the water. He finishes the water in about 30 seconds. Oliver's breathing had now returned to normal. He saw Diggle look at him.

"What happened?"

"Malcolm is dead"

"It's finally over" Felicity says as she walks over to Oliver.

Oliver nods and felicity hugs him and accidently hits his bad arm making him wince slightly. The next thing he knew was he was looking at Tommy. He didn't understand why he was seeing him.

"Oliver you have to wake up none of this is real"

He backed up as his world went dark. When he woke up he felt himself lying on a bed. His whole body was aching. Oliver felt something in his arm and pulled it out. He then slowly opened his eyes and found he was in a cell with Detective Lance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lance's POV **

When Lance saw Oliver starting to finally wake up after being out for so long because of the drug he had been giving he slowly went over to him.

"Oliver"

He saw Oliver look at him. Oliver then tried sitting up but didn't have the strength. Lance saw what he was trying to do and helped him to a sitting position.

"How do you feel?"

Lance sees the look of confusion in Oliver's eyes as he looks around.

"I've been better"

**Oliver's POV **

Oliver looks around trying to find a way out. He now knew that all he had experience was a hallucinations from the drug they had him on. He looked up when he saw the door to the cell open. He was then pulled to the ground roughly. Oliver tried to fight but the man holding him down was too strong. After a few minutes of struggling he felt the man release him. Oliver rolled over so he was on his back. He saw that the man was on the floor with a cut to his head. Oliver looked up to see Lance holding onto a steel bar.

**Lance's POV **

After Lance hit the guy with the steel bar he got the keys out. He then went over to Oliver and helped him to his feet. By the way he struggled against the guy that came in Lance knew he was in no shape to fight. Once Lance got Oliver to his feet he held onto him and made his way out of the prison. Lance was glad they didn't meet anyone on the way out. As soon as they got to the street Lance go into the car that was there and drove to the foundry. Once in the foundry Lance laid Oliver down.

**Oliver's POV **

Oliver looked around as he was laid down. He wasn't sure if any of this was real or not. Oliver heard his name being called but he didn't answer. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opens them he sees Tommy again.

"Oliver your safe"

When Oliver feels someone touch him he flinches away.

"Oliver"

When he heard Felicity say his name he looks up at her. He then sits up.

**Felicity's POV **

Felicity looked at Oliver as he sat up. Physically he looked to be ok but the look in his eyes had her worried. Felicity then turns to face Lance to find out what happened seeing as she didn't think she'd get any answers from Oliver.

"What happened to him?"

"He was drugged"

Felicity then turned back to Oliver realizing that the drug was still affecting him.

"Oliver can you hear me?" She says as she holds onto his face with both her hands.

**Oliver's POV **

Oliver tries to focus on Felicity's voice. When he feels her touch him that's when he starts to really focus on her. He takes a few breaths as he looks into her face.

"Felicity"

He says as he reaches up and touches her. It was then that he knew this was real. Oliver let go of Felicity and puts his hands to his hand and lets out a small groan. His head was killing him. Oliver felt someone push him to a lying position. He closed his eyes tightly hoping it would ease the pain in his head. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him with worry on their faces. Felicity then handed him a glass of water. He took it and finished it in about 2 gulps.

"Ow my heads killing me"

Felicity handed him another glass of water. He drank that glass.

"Any better?

"A little"

Oliver then closes his eyes again. He was trying so hard to stay awake but he couldn't. When he woke back up he winced slightly. His head was still killing him. He thought after sleeping for a little his head would have felt better but it didn't.

"Felicity"

He then felt her grab his hand.

"I am here, how's your head?"

"It feels like it's being split in half with a knife"

Oliver saw the look of worry on her face. He then closed his eyes to try and shut out the pain. He was only half aware of someone calling his name. Oliver was trying to remember what had happened to make his head hurt so much but his memory was foggy. He then opened his eyes and looked over at detective Lance.

"What happened?"

"You got thrown into a wall and hit your head?"

Oliver looked away as his eyes became unfocused. He then closed his eyes. He heard Felicity call his name. Oliver tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He was starting to breath heavy and fast. Whatever he was drugged with was now giving him side effects.

"Please open your eyes"

The sound of Felicity begging made him use every ounce of strength he had to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes he kept them on Felicity.

**Lance's POV**

Lance watched as Oliver was starting to get up. He didn't see how he could even move. Lance saw Oliver stop in the middle of the room and start to fall. He caught him before he hit the ground. Lance looked at Oliver and saw that he was out cold. He then felt for his pulse. It worried Lance how fast Oliver's pulse was. Lance saw Diggle come over to him and bend down to help Oliver up. He held onto Oliver's other side as they both lifted him up and put him on the medical table. Once on the table Dig hooked him up to the heart monitor. Lance looked at the monitor and saw that Oliver's heart rate was very high and his pulse was all over the place. Diggle then hooked him up to an IV drip. After a little while Lance saw that everything was starting to return to normal. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like he's going to be ok"

"Ya but who took him?" Felicity asks as she walks over and looks down at Oliver.


End file.
